¿Realmente me amas?
by Lantra
Summary: Las decepciones amorosas nos pueden hacer llegar a pensar que el amor no existe, pero siempre hay alguien que nos recuerda que no es verdad *slash*


,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

- Lo agradezco en verdad Sirius- le dijo el licántropo al hombre que tenia enfrente – en verdad me siento halagado, pero debo rechazar tu proposición.

Sin dejar siquiera que Sirius dijera mas, Remus salió del lugar con pasos rápidos.

En sus ojos apareció una lagrima.

***

_Me duele decirte que no._

_Sobretodo a ti._

_A la persona que se ha portado mas amable conmigo en mi vida, a la persona mas dulce y cariñosa que e conocido._

_A una de las personas a las que mas e querido._

_Pero aun así debo decir que no._

_El amor se me tiene prohibido._

_Si, así como se oye._

_Yo mismo me lo he prohibido._

_¿Qué tengo de especial?_

_Mil veces en el pasado muchas de las chicas (y por que no, chicos, hay que aceptarlo) con las que intente empezar una relación amorosa siempre me lo dijeron._

_"Eres un chico muy especial Remus, eres inteligente, amable, sensible, culto y muchas cosas mas. No me gustaría perder esa linda amistad contigo"_

_¿Cuántas veces e oído eso?_

_No lo se, eh perdido la cuenta._

_Muchas veces desee no tener nada de todo eso y que una sola persona me dijera que si, que también me quería; o que simplemente yo le interesaba._

_Me harte de esperar._

_Me cansé de ser el idiota de Lupin, eternamente enamorado._

_Eternamente con el corazón roto._

_Siempre llorando y con el alma hecha pedazos._

_Toda la vida ahogando las penas de distintas formas._

_Me harte de comer dulces._

_Me ahogue de borracho muchas veces._

_Incluso aprendí a hablar 3 idiomas en un año y medio._

_Todo por sacar el dolor de mi cabeza._

_Y si.... salió, pero no tardaba en sentirme mejor, para cuando la historia se repetía otra vez. Conocía a alguien, me interesaba en esa persona y otra vez caía en la depresión._

_Igual o tal vez mas dolorosa que la anterior._

_Aborrecí la idea de algún día tener a alguien a mi lado, era un sueño tan maravilloso, pero a la vez me causaba demasiado pesar._

_Deje de tener sueños y esperanzas._

_Empecé a vivir en mis recuerdos, en los pocos recuerdos felices que tenia pero que ahora me causan mas problemas de los que solucionan._

_Me volví mas retraído aun, si es que eso es posible._

_Tuve 12 años para avinagrarme y amargarme mas._

_Al menos me volví mas terco._

_Y ni siquiera Sirius, la persona que hasta ahora creo eh amado mas, me ha hecho cambiar de opinión._

_No puedo creer que este pensando en esto._

_El amor es.... para ellos, no para mi._

_No para los de mi especie._

_Fue inventado por los humanos y para los humanos._

_Los animales lo mas parecido que tenemos a eso es la época de celo._

_Pero ni siquiera e tenido oportunidad de hacer el amor con alguien._

_Y no voy a empezar ahora, así que mejor pensare en otra cosa._

_Los pensamientos vuelven a mi._

_¡Carajo!_

_Realmente lo amo, si, lo acepto._

_Pero no voy a regresar a ese lugar a decírselo._

_Lo mas seguro es que ya lo sepa._

_Y se este preguntando por que lo mande a volar._

_¿Qué me esta mirando señora? .... sigua su camino y deje de verme así._

_¡Oh! Diablos.... estoy llorando._

_Ya se que era lo que tanto me veía esa mujer._

_Un hombre adulto que además se viste raro llorando como niña en la calle._

_Si no le gusta mi ropa no me mire._

_Y si no le gusta que llore.... Jodase, con el perdón de la expresión._

_Si regreso.... ¿aun estará en el café?_

_Puede que si, puede que no._

_............................_

_¡Al diablo!_

_Tal vez.... seria buena hora para cambiar mi manera de pensar al respecto._

_Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que las oportunidades llegan una vez en la vida y que cuando se dan a conocer no hay que desperdiciarlas._

***

Remus se dio la media vuelta y regreso con pasos apresurados al café donde había estado hacia no mas de 10 minutos.

Sirius aun estaba ahí, jugueteando con la mirada perdida en una argolla de oro blanco que tenia en la palma de la mano.

El tenia en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda una igual.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

Al ver entrar a un Remus con las mejillas rojas, su rostro se ilumino.

Remus se sentó a su lado, no frente a el como había estado antes.

Y el resto del día paso rápidamente y quedo recordado como un gran momento.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Este Remus (de todos los que he escrito) es el que mas se parece a mi.

Si, casi todo lo que dice en el fic es parte de mis pensamientos cotidianos.

En fin, espero que les agrade esta miniatura ^^

Ya pronto seguiré con Silcene of the wolf y veran el final!

Lantra


End file.
